This application relates to a method and apparatus wherein a retention hook in a case for a gas turbine engine is provided with a reinforcing insert.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor delivering air into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited and products of the combustion pass downstream across turbine blades, driving them to rotate.
The turbine and compressor rotors are typically provided by a plurality of rotating blades that rotate with rotors. There are typically several rows or stages of the rotor blades. Rows of static vanes are positioned intermediate the rotor blade rows.
One way of mounting the static vanes into cases, which surround both the turbine and compressor sections, is through a retention hook. In a retention hook, an ear is provided at one end of the vane and sits within the hook in the case.
With operation of the engine, there is wear between the ear and the hook. This can reduce the predictability of positioning of the vane and, thus, is undesirable. It is known to repair the hook and, typically, welding or plasma spray have been utilized. This is, however, unduly expensive.